


Ice Skate, You Skate

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, GX - Freeform, Ice Skating, M/M, gx rivalshipping-one sided, tutorshipping, valentineshipping - Freeform, yugioh gx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chazz Princeton wants to ice skate, but will he able to in the presence of his crush, Alexis Rhodes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skate, You Skate

**Author's Note:**

> My original title for this was 'Skate or Die'.  
> Comment please if you can!

_"C'mon, Chazz! You should totally come along!"_

_"I don't know Atticus, to be honest, I'm not much of a skater..."_

_"Alexis will be there."_

_"I'm in."_

Out in an open area, within the city but far enough away from the street roads, was a large building surrounded by nothing but trees and lights. Many found the arena a distraction due to the placement in the street, but to the city's citizens, it was a magical Winter wonderland for all. It was the local ice skating rink, large enough for many skaters to enjoy themselves. It was a fan favourite, especially during the coldest season, to have fun ice skating on a date. It was also common for just friends to hang around on the rink, as was displayed with two best friends spending time each other.

Two tall teenagers were arriving at the large icy floor, wrapped up in sweaters and scarves. They approached the counter to pay for their hours and skates and sat down on a nearby bench. The tallest was Atticus Rhodes, who was rather popular with the ladies and an expert skater. The other was Chazz Princeton, who was known for his wealth due to his family. The two had very different attitudes; Atticus was fun, encouraging and a good-sport, whereas Chazz was moody, sarcastic and rude. The two however were best friends, and treated each other with respect.

"Well, we're here," stated Atticus, smiling at his black-haired friend. "You excited?"

"As I'll ever be...," remarked Chazz, placing his skates on his feet. He wasn't much for sport or exercise in general; it wore him out easily. The young male had never skated before,so he was nervous, but had no intention of revealing his anxiety.

"Great! 'Kay, you got your skates on? Neat!" said the brunet, jumping up from his chair. Despite wearing skates on his feet, he landed perfectly. He was a natural at showing off, of course.

Chazz slowly emerged from his seat, taking a look at the large solid rink. He took a quick sigh. "Atticus, I've never skated before," said the raven-haired male, anxiously holding his hands together. "What if I make a fool of myself out there? I don't want anyone to see that Chazz Princeton can't skate...,"

"No worries, Chazzy!" assured Atticus, giving his friend a pat on the back. "I'll teach ya, buddy." The tall brunet began to jiggle, only to spin and give a thumbs up to his comrade. "You just gotta liven it up on the rink! And soon, you'll be impressing the ladies with my help."

"Impressing the ladies" definitely got Chazz's attention. The young Princeton wasn't much of a 'ladies man' himself, especially when compared to the high school idol talking to him. He wasn't so interested in becoming exactly like friend, who woo'ed every girl (and guy) nearby. Instead, Chazz only had intentions to impress one girl, and that was Atticus' sister, Alexis Rhodes. And Chazz was ready to take on any lesson he'd need to get his crush's attention.

"Come on, let's go!" Atticus said, heading towards the rink's entrance. Chazz followed, and was hesitant at first to step onto the frozen water, but eventually walked onto it, gripping on the edges immediately for balance. The ice was slippery to stand on, and having to balance on skates was a first for the young Princeton. Atticus had no need to balance onto the supports, which was visible from his sudden spins on the ice. A few girls stood in awe and cheered the idol one, making Chazz roll his eyes with a smile at his friend.

"Hey, mind helping me out here?" asked Chazz, amused by his friend's antics. He folded his arms and shook his head at the idol being surrounded by fans.

"Oh, sure thing, Chazzy!" said Atticus as he skated gracefully towards his spiky-haired friend. "Okay, so first, try and balance yourself against the edge."

"What do you think I'm doing?" asked Chazz, who was slightly crouching while holding onto support.

"I mean, try standing up straight! If you're scared, there's no need to rush, just take your time."

Chazz took a few breaths and began to slowly straighten himself up, trying not to lose his current balance on the smooth ice. Looking around to see everyone else enjoy themselves, Chazz grumbled. Everyone already seemed so experienced, which annoyed Chazz. He seemed so out of place, being the most inexperienced one in the area. What if Alexis was already nearby, ready to watch Chazz fail? He couldn't have that, not in a million years.

"Atticus," quickly said the young Princeton. "W-When is Alexis getting here? Is she here already?"

"No need to fret," replied the brunet. "You'll know when she's here."

Chazz panicked. "D-didn't she say when she was arriving?"

Atticus placed his hang on his face and hummed. "Actually, she didn't actually say if she was coming or not..."

"WHAT!?"

"Hey! Chillax, Chazzaroo! I have full confidence that my lil' sis will arrive. I mean, the answer being 'maybe' means there's a 50% chance that she'll arrive!"

Chazz tried to take his friend's advice and took a breath, but was still very nervous. "S-so, if she is coming...then she could be here at any minute! Quick, Atticus! Teach me how to skate!"

"Someone's being a bit demanding," chuckled Atticus. "But sure thing. I mean, that's what I was doing anyway."

Atticus began to help Chazz learn how to skate on the ice, teaching him how to keep his balance and how to control his speed and direction. Chazz was unable to let go of the nearby supports, constantly griping onto the small walls. The two had gone around the entire rink, twice, without Chazz letting go of his grip. He tried a few times to let go, but was unable to keep his balance. He wasn’t going to be able to learn properly if he didn’t let go, and despite listening to his teacher, he was more focused on not falling down.

"You're getting there!" commented the tall brunet, encouraging his pal. "Now, are you ready to go try without using the edges of the rink?"

"Uh..."

"You've got the balance in check and the footwork, all you need to do now is try and skate with freedom and style!"

"R-right..."

"Now, try letting go of the bar," smiled Atticus. "It may seem scary-"

"I-I'm not scared!" interrupted the spiky-haired teen, embarrassed. "T-The Chazz is never scared!"

"Haha, alrighty then, 'The Chazz'," chuckled Atticus, always finding his friend's personal nickname humorous. “Then go ahead and let it go.” Atticus looked around the ice and then chuckled once more, noticing the subtle joke he made with his comment. “Haha, get it? Let it go?” The brunet then proceeded to spin on the ice with various poses and began singing. “Let it go! Let it gooo! I am one with the wind and skkyyyy!!”

He became once again, surrounded by several fans of his sudden performance, and was given an applause after his display was finished. “Thank you, thank you,” he bowed, giving a wink at a crowd of girls. The girls gasped and fainted on the ice, shocking both Atticus and Chazz.

“H-hey, are you okay?” asked Chazz as he attempted to skate across to reach the fallen fans. He himself, however, only stumbled onto the cold ice himself, colliding with the group. Chazz groaned, and noticed his position onto the girls was rather awkward. Blushing, Chazz sat up immediately, ignoring the cold ice below. “I-I’m sorry!! I’m really, really sorry!” Before the girls could forgive the injured Princeton, they were interrupted by a tall, beautiful blonde.

“What’s going on here?” questioned the female, who happened to be Alexis Rhodes; Atticus’ sister and Chazz’s girl of his dreams.

“A-Alexis?!” stuttered Chazz, not expecting his crush to show up at such an unfortunate moment. Still embarrassed, Chazz struggled to get up, and fell down several times. Until his friend helped him up, that is. Atticus then went to help the fallen group of girls, who blushed and giggled at the brunet’s kindness and beauty. After a short discussion, the girls went off to skate with each other, leaving Atticus with his injured friend and little sister.

“Hey, lil’ sis!” welcomed the older Rhodes, hugging Alexis. “’Bout time ya got here, eh?”

Alexis just stood there, not returning the hug. “Were you flirting with girls, again, Atticus?”

“Y-yes,” said the brunet, moving away from his sister, upset that he didn’t get a hug back. “I gotta teach my pupil here how to win the ladies, you know!”

“Pupil?” asked Alexis, noticing a shaking Chazz nearby. “Oh.”

“And Chazz, tell me what you think of that! Did you take any notes?” Atticus asked Chazz, not taking any notice of his friend’s anxiety.

“Uh-uhm, great,” replied the nervous Princeton, trying to keep his balance with the border. “H-hey, where are you going?” he asked, noticing that his master was wandering off.

“Oh, I’m gonna skate some more! What you just witnessed Chazzaroo, is what you must succeed! She’s here, now is your chance!” And with that, he was off.

“H-hey, wait! Atticus!” called out Chazz, but it was no use. The older male was already off, mingling with several girls to show off. Chazz couldn’t believe this. How could he had been abandoned so easily, and stuck with his crush? “You…didn’t even teach me how to skate without the walls…”

Alexis rolled her eyes and what she heard and saw. She knew Atticus was going to attempt some sort of set up with her and the spiky-haired Princeton, and she knew something like this would happen. She got closer to Chazz, and expressed concern on her face.

“Sorry about that, Chazz,” said the blonde. “Atticus is just being Atticus. I wish he didn’t leave you like that, though. Are you alright?”

Chazz gulped and nodded his head. “Y-yeah, yeah! Fine.” He was, however, still injured from the previous fall, and his face was red from the collision with the girls and the cold ice.

Alexis placed her hand on Chazz’s face, making him even more red. “Your face is starting to bruise a little,” she stated, worried for her friend. “Are you sure you’re alright?” She looked at Chazz, who happened to be staring at her. The eye contact made Chazz blush even harder,but soon snapped out of it.

Nodding quickly, he said, “Oh! Aha, I’m fine! Alexis, how are you? Are you cold? You seem cold w-wearing that. Want my jacket?” He stuttered, trying to remain cool. He began to remove his jacket with trouble, as he was trying to balance himself with the wall, but Alexis stopped him.

“I’m alright, Chazz,” she said, smiling. “I skate quite often, actually. I’m used to the cold.”

“O-oh, I see… H-Hey! Uhm…” Chazz began thinking. What was he to do now? Take up upon Atticus’ advice? That’s what he was told to do, right? _“Oh, I’m not at confident as Atticus…,”_ he thought. _“What if I stuff up? Nobody can see The Chazz embarrassed even more!”_

“Are you new to ice skating, Chazz?” asked Alexis, distracting Chazz from his thoughts. “I’ve never seen you around here before.”

“Uh, no? Hahaha, I skate all the time, Lex!” lied the nervous Princeton, trying to impress his crush. “The Chazz is a pro on the ice! W-why, he’s rather….nice on the ice?” _“Shit, that sounds pathetic! Not to mention ridiculous!”_ he thought, smiling to cover his anxiety.

Alexis just folded her arms and sighed. “Chazz, I know how to tell if someone is lying or not.”

Chazz slumped over in his own disappointment. “Eh… Truth is, Atticus was teaching me…”

“Oh, then he decided to leave?”

“Yeah…”

“Well,” Alexis smiled as she placed her hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I can teach you, if you like.”

The young Princeton’s body stiffened up as he face flushed red. Getting advice from his crush was not expected at all, but was he going to take it? “Y-yes!” he shouted, overstimulated from all that was going on.

“Well, I’m happy to help, Chazz. Just follow my lead.”

“Okay!”

The blonde teenager moved in front of Chazz and looked at him. “Put your hands on my waist, Chazz.”

“W-wha? Are y-you sure?” stuttered the young boy, getting rather excited and nervous from being offered help from his crush.

“Yes, Chazz. Usually for kids, they have supports for on the ice, such as large penguins with handles. But this is a rink for young adults, so I’ll be your support.”

“Thank you…,” At first, Chazz hesitated to hold onto his crush’s waist, worried that he would fall down in the process and cause an embarrassing accident. But after a few deep breaths, the spiky-haired male grabbed onto Alexis’ waist.

“Okay, good. Now Chazz, I don’t want you to let go, alright?” instructed the long-haired blonde. “I want you to try and follow my lead as you use me for support. Does that sounds okay to you?”

“Y-yeah, it does…,” said Chazz, blushing even more than he was before. Whenever he was around Alexis, he would always try his hardest to remain calm and cool, and during most times, he would succeed with a bonus of dorky attitude. However, the sense of touch was ruining his chance to stay in his cool ‘The Chazz’ attitude, which everyone knew him by. If anyone else would show up that knew the young Princeton, his reputation would be at stake. But right at this moment, the only thing at stake was winning Alexis’ heart, by allowing her to teach the boy in love.

“Okay, now follow my lead,” said Alexis, who began to skate quite slowly. Chazz quickly followed her movements and watched her feet to the best of his ability. _“Even when skating slow, she’s still so elegant…Alexis is just wonderful…”_

“Chazz, are you with me?”

“Huh? What?”

Chazz’s small imagination tank was destroyed when Alexis’ voice was heard. For a few short seconds he was lost in his own mind, admiring his crush and how much he loves her. If it went on for any longer, Chazz’s mind would’ve gone overboard with ideal dates, holding hands and even marriage proposal plans! Alexis is well aware of her friend’s affections, however she never seemed interested in returning them. This never stopped Chazz however, as when it came to love, he’d never give up, under the assumption that Alexis wasn’t taken.

“I said, are you with me?” repeated Alexis. “Are you handling everything okay?”

“Y-yeah, I am, Alexis…,” Chazz stuttered, getting back to reality. He decided that even though he was spending time with the one he loves, he was not going to be distracted by lovey-dovey thoughts. The goal was to learn how to skate, and impress the girl. Simple!

Chazz kept his balance and used Alexis and his support for a while. The two had been starting off slow, but soon began to go at a faster pace. Eventually, they went around the entire rink, with Alexis occasionally checking up on Chazz. The Princeton had managed to remain calm throughout his time with his crush, and was feeling rather proud of himself. His face was still red from the interaction, but he smiled with confidence and happiness, believing that there was no way he could make a fool of himself now.

That was until, there was an unexpected collision with another.

CRASH!

Nobody saw it happening. The slippery ice was known for common disaster, but this was entirely unexpected and unwanted. Especially when Chazz Princeton was finally getting to hang out with Alexis Rhodes. And there was no worse way to ruin his moment than to be literally bumped into by Jaden Yuki.

“Whoa, sorry there,Chazz!” apologised the fluffy-haired brunet. Jaden was a fun-loving kid that was rather fond of Chazz, who he considered as a friend. The two had a friendly rivalry which was known among their friends, due to their different nature and competitive sides. Although Chazz never admitted their friendship due to his reputation and attitude, Chazz did appreciate the company given by his rival at times. Just not at this moment, as all Hell would break loose.

“The Hell did you do that for, slacker?!” yelled Chazz, trying to get up from the cold floor as fast as he could. “Alexis, are you okay?” he asked his crush, offering his hands for support.

“I-I’m fine, thank you…,” replied the fallen blonde, who kindly refused the help from Chazz has she managed to get up herself. “Is everyone alright?”

“I’m fine!” responded Jaden. “Hey Alexis! Nice to see you and Chazz hanging out. You two finally dating?”

Jaden’s question caused the other to blush, with Alexis quickly denying anything of the sort. However, Chazz proceeded to yell at his rival.

“N-no! I-I mean, stay out of our business, Jaden!” After yelling, he quickly pulled Jaden forward and whispered in his ear. “Look, maybe. Just give me a chance to impress her, slacker. No more bumps, got it??” Chazz then quickly pulled Jaden away and continued to yell even more. “And what are you even doing here, anyway, sneaking into other people’s business by crashing towards them, huh?!”

“Chazz, calm down…,” spoke Alexis, well aware of the two’s odd friendship. Despite this, she didn’t appreciate the treatment Chazz was giving Jaden. “It was just an accident…”

“Yeah, sorry!” apologised Jaden once again. “I kinda went really fast and lost control, but I didn’t expect to see you here, Chazzy.”

“ _Don’t_ call me that,” Chazz spoke harshly.

“But Atticus calls you that all the time! Besides, I called you Chazzy before you even met him.”

“I don’t care.”

“But that’s not fair…”

In the midst of the rivals’ conversation, Alexis sighed and placed her hands on her hips. Taking a look around the arena, she looked over to see her brother at the corner, still showing off to some girls. _“Typical Atticus…”_ she thought, shaking her head. She began to paid attention to the boys in front of her, only to notice something surprising. _“Chazz, he’s…on the ice without any support. And he’s moving his body a lot too, that’s quite an improvement!”_

“Chazz!” said the blonde girl, getting the other’s attention. “Look, you’re doing so well on the ice.”

“Huh?” responded the raven-haired male, before looking at his feet and surroundings. “Hey, yeah! You’re right, Alexis!”

Jaden tilted his head, curious about his rival’s achievements. “Hey, Chazz? Is this your first time ice skating?”

“Uh, yes. But so what? The Chazz is a quick learner, and soon he’ll become a pro! Or even a legend! Or-AAHH!”

Unfortunately, the Princeton was cut off by a slight touch from behind, causing him to fall. It was the sudden movement of another that caused the raven-haired boy to panic, with Alexis helping him up. A quick exchange of thank you’s and you’re welcome’s, and Chazz was back on his feet, ready to yell at whoever caused him to fall.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry, Chazz,” spoke a tall, black haired male. He happened to skate quickly behind Chazz in order to reach Jaden, not knowing he would cause the boy to panic and fall. “Did I scare you? Are you alright?” The boy speaking was known as Bastion Misawa, who ironically, was known to be invisible to his peers for unknown reasons.

“I’m fine!” yelled the Princeton, angry that once again, he was interrupted and embarrassed. “God, why is everyone trying to ruin my day?!”

“I wasn’t trying to ruin your day, Chazz,” explained Jaden. “It was an accident!”

“And I didn’t mean to cause any trouble…,” replied Bastion, concerned for Chazz.

Chazz just looked at Bastion, annoyed. “Who are you again?” he asked, not recognising the tall male who accidentally caused him to panic earlier.

“O-oh, you don’t know me? Chazz, w-we’re in the same math class…”

“Hmm, nope. Doesn’t ring a bell.”

“Chazz!” Jaden spoke up, upset at his rival’s comments. “You should know Bastion doesn’t like to be forgotten!

“Bastion who?”

“Misawa! He’s Bastion Misawa! You use to tease him due to his intelli…in-television?”

“You mean intelligence?”

“Yeah! Smart stuff, ‘cause Bastion’s a smart guy! Aren’t ya?”

“Well, thank you, Jaden…” thanked Bastion, who cheered up from Jaden’s comments. He wasn’t fond of being ignored or forgotten, which were his worst enemies when it came to socialising. Despite being a prodigy in mathematics and science, his two favourite subjects, he was often given the cold shoulder in response for reasons unknown.

“Bastion…Misawa….Misawa…Bastion…,” mumbled Chazz, trying to remember who the intelligent boy was. “Oh! The whiz kid! You’re the one who ended up writing math all over the bathroom walls at school!”

“Ahah, that was me…,” spoke an embarrassed Misawa, rubbing his hand against his neck. “I tend to have a need to do my own work and express my mind, and it was unfortunate timing… I didn’t mean to vandalise anything, however! I was just…”

“In the zone?” asked Jaden.

“I guess you could say that, Jaden,” responded Bastion, smiling at the fluffy-haired teen.

“Whatever,” shrugged Chazz. “What are you doing hanging out with this nerd, Jaden? Did opposites attract or something?” The spiky-haired male began to snicker at his own joke. The thought of layabout being best friends or even going out with a hard-worker was funny to the boy. Bastion and Jaden however, just looked at each other before smiling.

“Actually, yes!” responded Bastion, happy to confirm Chazz’s statement. “Well, there’s more to it than that, but…”

“We really, really, _really_ like each other!” said Jaden, finishing Bastion’s sentence.

Chazz blinked a few times before comprehending what the two said. “Wait…are you, serious?” he asked, shocked. “As in, are you two dating…?”

“Yeah!” responded a happy Jaden, who hugged his partner’s arm. “We’ve been dating for a few weeks now!”

 _“A-a few weeks??”_ Chazz thought, shocked over Jaden’s answer. _“How did I not know this sooner? Was it a huge secret or something? Why am I only finding out now??”_ Chazz’s thoughts were distressed. The fact that 1. _“Jaden Yuki was dating someone”_ and 2. _“JADEN YUKI IS DATING SOMEONE THAT ISN’T ME”_ was worrying Chazz immensely. As, although his crush on Alexis Rhodes was very obvious, he had also contained a secret crush on Jaden Yuki. This wasn’t as obvious however, as he didn’t want his reputation damaged by liking his rival, who was a boy. What also prevented him from saying anything was his brothers. They were the strict type and if they found out that the youngest Princeton fell for a male, there would be endless consequences. So, while of course his affections for Alexis remained, Chazz’s heart felt shattered, knowing he would now have absolute zero chance of being with his rival in a romantic relationship.

“Hey, Chazz, you okay?” asked Jaden, noticing Chazz’s shocked expression remained for a few minutes.

“Chazz?” said Alexis, worried about her friend’s reaction.

“I-I’m fine!” stated Chazz, blinking to jump back into reality. “H-ha, Jaden is going out with a nerd! That’s too good to be true!” He laughed, making such statements to feel better about himself, and to try to hide his broken heart.

“Aw, I can tell that you’re happy for us, Chazz!” said Jaden, smiling at his rival. “Funny, I thought you already knew? I mean, everyone else did.”

“W-what??”

“It’s true,” noted Alexis. “Everyone in the school knows. You didn’t, Chazz?”

“N-no! I mean, if I knew, I would’ve already made a comment about it!”

“Excuse me, Chazz,” said Bastion, confused as to why Chazz was suddenly raising his voice at everyone, while he was laughing about the situation two seconds ago. “Is something the matter? Is this bothering you in any way at all?”

“No, it’s fine!” yelled Chazz. He quickly noticed that he was in fact, yelling, so he took a few deep breaths and began to calm down. “I mean, I just like to know these things beforehand. I know it’s personal business, but if everyone at school knew with The Chazz knowing then that would mean I’m late to the party. I mean, this is _my rival_ we’re talking about here, dating some math dork. I’d like to know these things first.”

“That’s understandable, Chazz,” said the taller boy. “Sorry that we didn’t tell you sooner.”

“I thought it was pretty obvious, though,” stated Jaden, pouting. “I’ve been spending heaps of time with you, Bastion! How did Chazz not see it?”

“Perhaps Chazz wasn’t around during our times together. Or maybe it’s because I’m not that noticeable?”

“Aww, Bastion! You’re very noticeable! You’re tall, have a clean haircut, amazing at schoolwork and sports… You’re really cute, too! Look, you’re blushing right now!”

Bastion’s cheeks glowed with pink as he gave a small laugh, appreciating the admiration. “Ahh, thank you, Jay…,” It looked like the tall Misawa was going to speak up, but he was soon interrupted by his spiky-haired classmate.

“Will you two lovebirds quit it?” interrupted Chazz, folding his arms in annoyance. “Look, I’m happy for you both, but take it somewhere else. I have skating lessons with Alexis.”

“Oh, would you like some help from us, too?” asked Jaden. “Bastion’s an amazing skater!”

“I think you’re a rather splendid one on the ice as well, Jaden,” complimented Bastion.

“Yeah, Jaden’s great at everything…” mumbled Chazz, before shouting at the couple again. “But it’s fine. Right, Alexis? We don’t need those two dweebs, do we?”

Alexis smiled at her friends and spoke to the couple. “We really do appreciate the help, but you two should have fun on your date. I wouldn’t want to waste your time with helping Chazz, when he’s doing so well already.”

Overhearing Alexis’ comment made Chazz blush, but only smirked, trying his best to prevent a dorky grin forming on his face. “Yeah, go ahead and have fun, you two love-dorks.”

“Okie doke!” responded Jaden, who then looked up to his partner. “Hey Bastion? Can you carry e while you skate? Please?”

“Alright then,” replied Bastion, who picked his boyfriend and carried him, bridal style. “We’ll see you two around then? Have fun, Alexis and Chazz.” Bastion then skated away from the two, carrying his happy, giggling boyfriend.

When the couple left, Chazz took a heavy sigh and stared at the ground made of ice. It was so much to take in, Jaden Yuki dating someone else. It was absolutely unthinkable in Chazz’s mind. Why go off with some nerd when he could be spending time with him? Was it his fault that he didn’t say anything sooner? Would he even have a chance with Jaden anyway, knowing his reputation and spot in the family was at stake? Lost in his thoughts, Chazz’s eyes became watery. Alexis took notice of this, and placed her hand on Chazz’s back.

“Chazz, is everything okay?” she asked, seriously concerned for her spiky-haired friend. “You…look like you’re about to cry.”

Chazz tilted his head up, quickly wiping his face with his long sleeves. “I-it’s nothing, I’m fine…”

“Chazz, I’ve said this before. I can tell if someone is lying or not. You are allowed to tell me what is wrong, I won’t laugh or tell anyone. I’m your friend, okay?”

Chazz looked at Alexis after her comment, appreciating her words. He gave a sigh, but remained silent. But it wasn’t hard for his crush to figure out what was wrong, considering his reaction after hearing the news.

“You…like Jaden, don’t you?” she asked with caution. Although she knew Chazz had a crush on her, she wasn’t expecting him to like his rival. She didn’t think of him less however, as she was a considerate person that cared about her friends. Chazz only looked at Alexis, giving an indication that his answer was a yes. Alexis gave a concerned sigh, not knowing what to do. She gave herself a few minutes to think while slowly caressing Chazz’s back to make him feel better. The tall blonde gave it some consideration, but she had finally thought of a plan to hopefully cheer the young Princeton up after all this.

“Hey, I have an idea,” said the Rhodes, smiling. “How about…after we finish ice skating, we’ll go out to dinner? It’ll be my treat.”

Chazz gasped at what his crush just said. _“Dinner. She said dinner. S-she wants to go out to dinner?!”_ His thoughts with screaming, repeating themselves over and over in disbelief. He did hear that correctly, right?

“D-did you just…say dinner? Y-you mean like a date or something??” he asked, wanting a confirmation.

“Yeah, sure,” smiled Alexis. “You’ve been having fun right? And, so have I, to be quite honest with you…We can talk and relax after all this exercise, it’ll be great fun!”

Chazz felt like he was going to shoot off into space, like a rocket ship blasting off into the unknown depths of other worlds. His heart was bumping rapidly, and his body was shaking with excitement. Of course he was going to go on a date with his crush! How could he say no??

“O-of course, I-I’d love to go with you, Alexis!” said a very happy Princeton, with red cheeks and widened eyes. This is what he had been waiting for, a bigger chance with Alexis. Spending more time with Alexis. A _DATE_ with Alexis. He was ready to get prepared for dinner at this moment, however there was still time for skating, and he needed to learn how to skate on his own.

“Wonderful!” said Alexis, happy to have cheered up her friend _. “Poor Chazz has been trying his best to win me over, it’s only fair that I should learn about him and spend time with him more often…” she thought. “I mean, I have no intention of being in a romantic relationship with him, but we’ll see what happens.”_

“But first, we should continue skating. If that’s alright by you, Chazz.”

“O-Of course!” agreed Chazz, full of excitement. “I still haven’t skated on my own yet, and I think I’m ready.”

“Are you positive?”

“Yes, The Chazz knows he can ice skate!”

After saying so, Chazz took a breath and began to slowly move on the ice, without any supports. He was rather wobbly at first, almost falling a few times, but after a bit, he began to get the hang of it. Remembering how to turn and build up speed, Chazz proceeded to skate faster. Laughing with confidence, he made turns whenever necessary and even went past his friends a few times. Jaden and Bastion noticing their rich friend skate swiftly past them, and commented on Chazz’s ability to skate.

“Go Chazz! Chazz up that ice!...If that makes sense,” cheered Jaden.

Chazz rolled his eyes but continued to smile and skate, both finding Jaden’s comment annoying yet amusing. His face of smiles turn into a face of panic however, as he noticed he was heading directly at Atticus Rhodes. Chazz quickly tried his best to brake, but he ended up crashing into his best friend, resulting in yet another embarrassing and painful moment for Chazz Princeton.

“Uh, sorry, Atticus,” apologised Chazz as he began to get up from the ground. Atticus stood up quickly, brushing off any ice that was on his clothing.

“No problem, Chazzaroo!” said Atticus, giving a smile to his friend. “You seem to have learned a lot from your teacher, I’m proud!”

“Ahaha, thanks…,” said Chazz, finding it awkward that he actually learned most how to skate from Alexis. “Anyway, you won’t believe what just happened!”

“Oh, let me guess. Hmm, you skated.”

“Uh, yes. But that’s not the right answer.”

“You decided to make a few _Frozen_ references?”

“No, not that…”

“Oh! Did you managed to skate without crashing?”

“I just crashed into you!”

“Oh, sorry…Well, I’m out of guesses. What happened, Chazz?”

“Alexis.”

“Alexis happened?”

“Yes.”

“Wait, you mean…?”

“Yes!!”

Atticus gave a huge smile to his best friend and hugged him, picking him up from the air. “Well done, Chazz! What did I tell ya? Follow my lead and you’ll get the girl!” he said, not knowing that Chazz didn’t take many of his tips.

“Ahaha, thanks Atticus,” said Chazz, trying not to suffocate from Atticus’ friendly hugs. “Can you please put me down now?”

“Oh, sorry!” Atticus put Chazz down safely and gave him a pat on the back. “You should go on ahead and talk to her. I trust you to take care of her.”

 _“She can take care of herself,”_ thought Chazz. He didn’t mean it in a harsh way, he only acknowledged that Alexis was strong and intelligent enough to help herself. ‘Well, see you later, Atticus.”

“Seeya!”

After exchanging goodbyes with his best friend, Chazz skated off to meet with Alexis. He was happy to leave the ice skating rink, knowing the night ahead was going to be wonderful. After meeting up with the girl of his dreams, Chazz told her that was ready to leave whenever she was.

“Well, then,” smiled Alexis. “Where would you like to go then?”

 


End file.
